Lifes Duty
by The-NekoRyu
Summary: hope you like it
1. intro

**This is my story as I saw it, and as my sister saw it. We were the children of the Light and the Dark, as old as time. Reborn to a new life many a time. But every time we must fight. True Love is the only thing that can save us, but love is the hardest of all things to find, let alone that which is true. This is how we saw life then. This is when we found our powers, and a new life.**


	2. when we first meet

**At home **

I'm at home, it's the night before the first day of school and I can't sleep (I'm a night-person). So I think about how stupid it is that I have to go back to school (I was supposed to have graduated last year), but it's another year I get to spend with my friends.

**Next day **

"YOU'RE LATE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! NOW!" mom yelled; so I had to get up and I'm thinking I am sooo glad she can't get in here (mom's in a wheelchair; so she can't get in my room). I get dressed and run to the bus stop, but when I got there I realize its only 6:30 and so now I have a half hour 'till the bus will get there. I hate it when she sends me out so early oh well at least I can read in peace for a little while. So I take out one of the many books in my bag, and start to read. I hear someone walking up the road but figure it's only my neighbor James, so I don't even look up.

"Excuse me, is this the bus stop." I don't know that voice I thought. So I moved my hand just enough to cover the title of my book and looked up. Tall, cute –why's he talking to me?

"Yes. And you are?…" I wonder what grade he's in; with my luck he's a frosh then I heard someone start to laugh, so I looked around (I had only been looking at the tall red-head in front of me) Oh lovely…_more_ boys—_just_ what we need around here the short one starts to laugh again. The others look at him funny. what's he laughing about… who are they? I think to myself. Here comes the bus and no James. Big surprise so I just like last year yell "JAMES! BUUUUSS!" at the top of my lungs. The four guys look at me funny.

"What?" I say in a normal voice.

"How can you yell so loud?" asked the one with way too much gel in his hair. I just put my book back in my bag.

"Hey Josh," I say not looking up. (Josh is James's cousin. He's about 5'4")

"Hey"

"What took you so long? Where's the idiot?"

"He's coming."

"Hi James."

"Shut-up."

"Good morning to you too Jamie."

"I SAID SHUT-UP!" yelled James. I just smile at him. The guys were looking confused so I said

"I'm Cat, that's Josh, and the dumb-ass over there is Jamie"

"**_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_**"

"He's in a bad mood most days, he's not a morning person…and you are?"

Then the bus got there then so I said "You probably shouldn't talk to me on the bus." then I put on my headphones and get on the bus w/o looking at them.

_**-Red-heads POV-**_

She's definitely different. Hn… Hiei, you're too cynical you like her, don't you Get in the bus.

**At school (yes I'm lazy)-my pov-**

So I'm off the bus and waiting for my friends to get there. The redhead starts walking toward me so I start to walk away. Then I spot my best friend Lurra (5'4" with shoulder length dyed red hair and a major attitude) getting off her bus so I ran over to her.

"Gods, where have you been?" I ask.

"Good to see you too."

"You didn't call or write or anything but send me forewords?"

"So? My step-dad doesn't like me to go online."

"You didn't call?"

"Are you my mom now?"

"No, just your big sis and I worry about you."

"Ok, ok, so then I lost your number."

"You're not fooling me."

"Who's the cutie" she said. changing the subject

I glance over where she's looking, and see the four new kids from my bus.

"Don't even _THINK_ about it." I warn.

"Why?"

"They're new, so leave them alone, ok?"

"Naah, I think I'll try my luck." she said laughing.

"Which one are you going for?" I sigh.

"5'3",Tall black hair…"

"I think the redhead is more your type." I tried. She looked at me in that 'how-would-you-know' way.

"I'd rather try for the bad boy."

"Ok, but don't fall too hard."

"Do I ever?" she said with a laugh.

"_Yes._" You both laugh.

"Tell you what; give 'em a week, and if they settle through the cracks to our group, then I'll help you try to catch him. Deal?"

"Deal."

_**-Kurama's POV-**_

Hiei, she might be the one

The sister isn't with her

She could be sick

They don't get sick

They might now

Hn


	3. new faces

**- Yusuke's pov-**

"Well you just missed the bus. You'll have stay in the office I guess." Sighed the principal

"But I have a car … I could drive." I tried. A teacher walks up

"I can take him" She said

"Thank you Mrs. Lippy. It's kind of you to offer"

"You can catch a ride from Mrs. Lippy. Have a good day."says the principal

"Hurry or you'll be late" said Mrs. Lippy

Is this my teacher? I got in her car and we left the campes. Why can't I drive myself?

"How come I can't drive myself?" I said

"A girl got in a car crash last year on her way back to the school. So students aren't aloud to drive, unless they have to. What's your name?"

"Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi"

We stoped at a building 'the Theler Center'

"Well we're here .. just go down the trail the classroom is the secend room."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Ya... but your late. Your teacher's name is Miss Bishoff, and you had better hurry, but don't run or you'll fall"

"Ok, thanks for the ride" I said, and walked down the path she had pointed to.

**in class-my pov-**

"Ok, good moring and welcome to aquatic world. I know most of you, but after a long summer I'll need some help to match names to faces, so we're going to make name tags"says Miss. Bishoff

the door opens and closes w/ a bang

what is he doing here… Did he follow me?

"Hi, are you a new student?" evereone looks up at this.

"Ya, I missed the bus, but Mrs. Lippy gave me a ride. Sorry I'm late."

**in class- Lurra's pov-**

First day of school I think while putting my saxaphone together. At lest I didn't forget my sax. I hope that the guy with the spiked hair from Cathrin's bus is in a class of mine this year. Who knows what might happen? I grin sheepishly to myself and turn off my cdplayer (which is blasting Korn). I go to sit down when the door opened.

Well, what do you know?… He's in my first period, along with that guy that Cathrin said was probaly more of my type.

Mr. Grostick starts taking attendance and and calling out names."Lurra?"

"Here!" I call.

Mr.G goes through the remainder of the list. "Now, is there anyone I didn't call?"

"Excuse me sir, but yes, you missed us." says the guy with red hair.

"And you are?"

"I'm Hiei Jaganshi." Said spikey.

"And I'm Shuichi Minamino, but if you could, please, call me Kurama." Said the guy with red hair.

Hmmm, Those are interesting names. Wonder where they're from? The red head -Kurama- is way too polite.

"We just moved here from Japan." said Hiei. He glanced around the room but his eyes Are they red? paused on me for just a second before moving on.

His eyes are so intense.

"Alright, Kurama, what instrument do you play?"

"I play flute."

"YES! Now I'm not the only guy in here who plays flute." Said Ryan.

"Hiei, what instrument do you play?"

"Normally I play guitar."

"The only way you'll be able to play your guitar is at pep assemblies and basketball games."

Hiei glared at Mr. G. "Very well. I also play drums."

Damn

**- Hiei's pov-**

Hn…

what?

That girl putting her saxaphone together…

What about her, Hiei?

She was hoping I'd be in one of her classes

Oh.

Hn… I glanced at her again. She looked as though she was trying not to stare at me.

"Hiei?" said Mr. G.

"Yes."

"Your bandana.."

"What about it."

"It can only be one inch wide or it has to be off. Sorry man, not my rules."

"Hn." SHIT! What the fuck am I going to do?

I'll block you

Is an inch going to cover my jargan eye?

It might

I'm FUCKED!

**- Lurra's pov-**

uh-oh. He looks pissed, and kind of worried

Hiei bent over facing Kurama.

hmmm. Nice ass though.

Hiei took his bandana off, refolded it and put it back on. Kurmama nodded at Hiei and he turned back around.

"Beter?"

"Yes. Ok, lets play."


End file.
